Something Good Can Work
by LavenderJessicaMay
Summary: AU set 40 years after Vladimir's family are murdered by the Vanhelsing family. Johnathan has had a daughter, Crystal, and she is one of the last vampire hunters after Vladimir began to hunt them down. The number of half-human vampires has been increasing in order to start day time attacks on the vampire hunters and during one of his attacks him and Crystal fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shrinking fast behind the horizon and my lungs felt like they were on fire as I raced through the dimming forest. It was almost nightfall and I was still three miles out from the nearest safe house, and I knew time was running out.

Every slayer knows if you get caught in the dark you will never get home as danger lurks around every corner, hidden in the shadows ready to pounce.

Behind me I could hear the sound of footsteps slowly gaining on me. I spun round, ripping my stake out of its holder on my belt, and prepared to face my attacker.

With a flash of light the sun disappeared and the world around me was plunged into darkness, and as it did the vampire from my nightmares swooped down from the blackened sky to land before me with only the slightest thud.

From where I was standing he looked no older than 21, with a cute face and a tall muscled body clad in the traditional black jeans and blood red shirt. His cape surrounded him like smoke with a high collar and chain, and what looked like black velvet lining the inside of it.

Closer inspection of his face made me gasp and lose my grip on my stake. His fangs were glistening in the fading light, and there was a smudge of blood on his lips. His eyes were as dark as the night, and tousled hair looked so smooth I had to fight hard not to reach out and run my fingers through it.

"Who… Who are you? I've seen you before, in my dreams, but I never knew your name. You whispered my name told me it was almost time to stop running. What do you want from me?!"

My voice was barely a whisper but I knew he would be able to hear me, call it one of the perks of being eternally undead.

He looked deep into my eyes as I spoke and smiled slightly, his fangs seeming to grow longer before my eyes.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone? Aren't you afraid of vampires?"

"People wouldn't pay me so well if I was scared of you; I'm trained to kill you for a living, remember?"

I said defiantly, locking eyes with him and trying desperately not to flinch when I saw how cold they were.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

His grin widened as he replied. "You first, Slayer. What is your name?"

"My name is Crystal Vanhelsing, what's yours?"

He straightened up and said proudly: "Count Vladimir Dracula. Head of the vampire council and the Chosen One who will save the vampire race and restore it to its former glory."

I gasped and stumbled backwards. Before me was the most dangerous vampire on the planet. Long ago, a prophesy had been made that the chosen one would either bring piece or war to the world in order to save his race. When the time had come, he had tried to find a way for slayers and vampires to work together in order to keep the world a peaceful place. But shortly after the treaty was signed, a rogue slayer staked his father and sister as they slept, and the young Count had sworn to kill every last slayer.

Since then we had been staking during the day, and hiding in warehouses and cottages surrounded by UV lights at night.

Unfortunately for us, it had recently been revealed that vampires who were born half human did not have the same light restrictions, and were actually able to go out into the sun without turning to a pile of ash.

This had led to an increase of human men and women being kidnapped and used to create half and half children. Vladimir was the very first of these children but had been conceived 18 years before the knowledge had come to light, making him the oldest and strongest of this new breed.

He was watching me closely with a strange expression on his face in the instant that all of this passed through my mind. I was too shocked to move, despite all my instincts telling me to run as he moved so close to me I could feel his breath on my cheek.

His closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, leaning forward to brush his lips down my neck. His lips barely moved as he spoke, but they still sent shivers down my spine.

"There is something strange about you, but I cannot tell what. You seem so familiar to me yet I do not recognise your scent. However your name I could never forget"

He pulled back sharply, moving so fast I do not know what had happened until I was pinned against a tree with his dark eyes full of hatred staring straight back into mine.

"Vanhelsing was the name of the slayer who signed the treaty with my kind, and Vanhelsing was the name of the slayer that murdered my family. Jonno Vanhelsing was the man I swore I would kill to avenge my family. And by killing you, I will send a message to him that his time is running out. I would be able to tell the scent of his daughter anywhere"

I gasped, my eyes widening in terror. He knew who I was, and that was information I kept very close to my heart. It was hard enough living with a father who had betrayed his friend without everyone knowing about it.

But that wasn't the worst thing, if he carried on searching he might find out the things even my father doesn't know. Tears started running down my face as I realised that I would never actually see my father again, and as I watched I could see my death creeping closer.

He was just about to bite when suddenly his face transformed and instead of biting me, he kissed me.

For a second I was completely consumed by the kiss, unable to think of anything but the feel of his lips on mine. Then my brain kicked in again and within moments I was on my feet and running again.

I knew I didn't have long until he caught me again and this time I knew he wasn't going to let me live. But as I ran, I realised he wasn't following me. If he was I would be nothing more than an empty sack of skin on the floor after he had finished draining me by now.

I ran for what seemed like hours before I made it to the safe house, looking over my shoulder with my stake in my hand the whole way.

Suddenly out of what seemed like nowhere I was surrounded by slayers as the floodlights slammed on and I had a moment to quickly look into the eyes of my father before I collapsed on to the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a sterile white room with UV lights blaring down on me and UV bars on the windows. I knew all too well where I was, but I wasn't panicking.

I was much too exhausted to think of anything but the danger to my father, but my throat hurt too much to tell the slayers around me the information I had.

The one inspecting my throat for bite marks realised I was trying to talk and quickly sat me up and gave me some water.

"Calm down now dear, you don't seem to have any bite marks so you should be back in your own bed soon. Try not to strain too much before your father gets here to debrief you."

She spoke to me softly as I drank. But I knew I couldn't wait for Him to find me before I could talk to Dad. I pushed the cup away and winced with pain as I spoke.

"We have to evacuate. Put all systems on code red. Count Dracula is on his way."

She gasped but immediately jumped into action, slamming her hand on the silver alarm next to the door.

In minutes the whole base was packed into the vans as we prepared to move, but in amongst the frenzy I realised something. This was exactly what He wanted! If we left the base we would be vulnerable, an easy target for the vampires lying in wait in the darkness.

As I realised this I spotted my dad across the base, climbing into one of the vans preparing to leave. I screamed at him to stop and sprinted across the base to tell him what I had worked out but I was already too late.

Just as I reached his van the gates opened and the vans started to move, and there was nothing I could do as one by one the vans were ripped apart by the vampires lying in wait in the shadows.

I shut my eyes and turned away, wanting to give my friends a respectable death but unable to hide from the screams.

I stayed that way for a few minutes and then it was all over. Everyone who had ventured outside the gates was gone, including my father.

One of the vampire's human slaves, promised immortality in exchange for working for the vampires, walked through the gate and shut off the UV defences from the tower. The vampires surged into the base to finish off the last of us, and I felt Him coming up behind me.

I turned to face him ready to face my death nobly, when he barked an order in Romanian to the vampires surrounding him. They looked surprised but obeyed, moving off into the base and leaving us in completely alone. I watched them go then turned to look at him in confusion.

"Why did you send them away? Aren't you afraid to be on your own with a slayer?"

He laughed quietly and looked at me with those cold black eyes.

"Of course I'm not. I could wipe you out with a single thought; I've had years to train myself to become the best at what I do. And as you can see, what I do is utterly destroy slayer camps. I do hope you had a chance to say goodbye to your father before he died, I never did."

Looking into his eyes I suddenly saw past the hard exterior to the pain underneath. I gasped and reeled back, almost tripping up on one of the bodies behind me.

Vlad was following my actions with a small smile before he realized I was looking at him with sympathy in my eyes, not fear. He grew angry but he didn't scare me anymore, because in those few seconds I saw that the anger was just a front that he used to hide the pain.

He bared his fangs at me and his eyes turned red as he appeared right up close to my face. But I just reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, smoothing the tangled black mess until it gleamed.

When I looked back into his face his eyes were back to their normal colour and he was breathing heavily.

Slowly I moved up onto my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and time seemed to freeze as he turned his head to bring his lips to mine.

Then he jerked away and disappeared, leaving me alone in a base full of the dead bodies of all my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a month since I had witnessed the slaughter of my family and friends, and I had not spent the time idly. I was already working with a new group of slayers who had found a huge nest of some of the most powerful vampires, and we were busy installing our new UV cage that would trap the parasites in the house before we burnt the building to the ground.

I hadn't seen Vlad since the attack, but I had been receiving reports on his activity and it was not looking good. The numbers of his group had been increasing steadily for a few weeks now as well as an increase of their human slaves. All his activity pointed towards a massive attack on the slayers, and I'm not sure we would survive this time.

His wasn't the only group expanding in size. The nest we had discovered had almost doubled in size over the past month and so had four other similar nests just in England. Slayer numbers had been decreasing rapidly ever since the attack and we didn't have the numbers to cope with the growing vamp population.

But tonight was different to most nights at the abandoned school we had found the parasites in; the high council was visiting to bless the marriage of one of the oldest vampires we know of. This meant the place was literally flooded with vampires, and it gave us the perfect opportunity to wipe out some of their most powerful leaders.

I dropped down from the watch tower and landed almost silently next to the girl who had started this operation. I didn't know her name, she had approached me one day asking for help with her latest mission and we had agreed to keep the whole thing anonymous for our own protection.

She leaned over to me and whispered in order to avoid being heard by any nearby vamps.

"There are more guards than usual patrolling tonight, but they seem distracted by the ceremony going on inside. You will have to be extra careful tonight when you move in to burn down the house."

I nodded and pulled down my hood, all but obscuring my face as I started to move around to the other side of the school. I had to get close enough to the place to burn it but I didn't want to get caught inside the barrier when all the vamps came out to see what was going on.

Behind me I heard my companions moving towards the edge of the forest where we had placed the generator for the UV cage and hidden plenty of garlic gas and stakes to kill any vamps who survive the fire.

Five minutes later I was in position it the edge of the school next to a huge wood pile we had soaked in petrol and placed up against what was left of the old wooden school house which had been converted into an assembly hall at one time and then a coffin room.

I checked my watch and counted down the last 20 seconds before the cage blazed out across the night sky. I threw my lighter down on the wood pile and within second the whole thing was a roaring mass of flames and was slowly starting to eat its way into the wall behind it.

I smiled and turned to run towards the edge of the cage and barely made it through when the vamps reached me. Of course they were stuck inside the cage and all I had to do was throw a couple of garlic gas canisters behind them and they were soon dust.

I laughed and started jogging towards the others to watch the show when suddenly a hand grabbed me and started pulling me towards the cage. I screamed as loud as I could as I grabbed a stake and tried to stab the vamp behind me as he pushed me towards a frenzy of angry vampires wanting my blood.

I caught the hand with my stake and the vampire hissed and dropped me. I spun round and went to finish the job… and then I froze. The vampire was Vlad.

I didn't believe it was possible but he was more handsome than I remembered him. He was still looking at me with that look of hatred but he froze too when he saw my face. I still had my back turned to the other vamps so I pushed my hood back a bit so he could see my face without allowing the others to see anything about me they would be able to use to hunt me down later.

He reached out to me and stroked my face, then pulled my closer by my waist. I looked up into his eyes and he looked as surprised and confused as I was at what he was doing. Then he leaned down gently and pressed his lips to mine, tangling his hand in my hair to keep me in place as the intensity of our kissing increased.

He pulled back panting, before he collapsed in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting in the spare bedroom in my dad's old apartment with my head in my hands when he found me the next evening.

I had dragged him to my car and locked him in the trunk when he had collapsed in the forest. I then took him back here and put him in the coffin we keep in the basement when we wanted to keep them for torture.

I had then gone upstairs and fallen to sleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow. When I woke up in the morning, I had drunk my first cup of coffee then came in here and hadn't left.

He paused in the doorway, looking exactly like every other guy who had just woken up in a stranger's house. His hair was tangled and he was rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

I felt a pang of longing as I watched him, and when I caught his eye I could see he felt the same.

He walked over slowly and sat down on the bed next to me, leaning over to brush the hair out of my eyes as he spoke.

"I don't know why, but I can't stay away from you. I dream about you and you are in my every waking thought. Without you I feel completely empty. I know this is wrong and it goes against everything we have ever been taught but I can't live without you anymore."

I looked into his eyes and I could see he meant every word, but I refused to let myself fall for him after what he had done to my family and friends. I pulled back and stood, working to keep my true feelings off my face as I spoke.

"You are an evil half breed and you were responsible for the deaths of my entire family and all of my friends. I watched you rip through that base like it was made out of paper, and then once you were gone and had left me all alone I had to walk down that road through the wreckage and I had to walk over my father who was lying in the road with his throat ripped out. How could I ever love someone as evil as you?"

Vlad looked at me and I could see the walls of hatred slam up to hide his pain. I felt terrible but I had no choice, this house was full of cameras which were monitored constantly while people were in the house by the slayers guild for their protection.

I turned and walked through to the kitchen to make myself a coffee. He followed me stiffly and watched me as I poured it into a mug and went to the fridge to get the milk.

As I went passed the sugar I dropped in the little note I had written earlier telling him about the cameras. I walked back to where I had left my coffee and asked him to pass me the sugar.

He stood up slowly and stalked over to the sugar, and I saw the brief flicker of confusion before he wiped his face clear of emotion. When he handed it to me, I saw he had very secretly removed the note and hidden it in his palm.

I mumbled a thank you and finished making my coffee before I wondered out onto the balcony. He followed me and gave me a hard look. I handed over his cape which I had picked us I had walked past, and walked back inside the house locking the door behind me.

I watched on the cameras as he fastened his cape and drop off the edge of the balcony and disappeared. I finished my coffee as I checked the security feeds for the past few days then grabbed my coat and left the house.

I hadn't walked far when I hand grabbed me and dragged me into and alleyway. Before I had a chance to scream I felt his lips on mine and I relaxed completely as his cape surrounded me. I leant back smiling as I stared into Vlad's perfect black-brown eyes, happy to see the joy there instead of the anger and pain.

"I didn't know if you would come back after what I said in the bedroom. I thought you hated me."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms so I could lay my head on his chest, and I felt his lips on my hair.

"Never, I love you."

Suddenly he was pulling me out of the alley to a dark limo that had been waiting on the street. As I climbed in after him I noticed the interior was decorated in soft blues and yellows, and it was filled with the type of lights that give out a lot of heat.

I turned to look at Vlad as I sat down and my heart stopped. He was leaning back with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face and it was obvious he was completely happy for once. There were a few pictures on the walls, and he smiled at them even as the tears filled his eyes.

"Vlad, what's wrong?"

He turned to me with a small smile and pulled me to him, pointing to the pictures as he spoke.

"This is my family, the painting over there is of my father and the woman I believed to be my mother for almost 18 years. That is a photo of me and my sisters, Ingrid and George. And there is a photo of me with George and my real mother, Sally. They were all killed by either your family or the high council."

I looked at the photo of him with his real mum. They looked happy and care free, but even then you could see the pain in his eyes.

I turned and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms round his neck and tangling one hand into his hair as I kissed him so he was unable to pull away. And for the way his body was responding to mine, I don't think he ever wanted to.

I could barely feel the car moving under us as we sped through the streets to his estate, and soon the faint hum of the engine started to send me to sleep as I curled up with my head on Vlad's chest, listening to his silent heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in a hug four poster bed wrapped up in thick blankets and curled up on Vlad's chest. I smiled and curled up closer to him, and I could feel him relax a little as I started to stroke my thumb up and down is collar bone.

A knock on the door startled me enough to sit up, which was the point when I realised I was only wearing my underwear. I looked at Vlad accusingly and he laughed and sat up to kiss my shoulder with a cheeky grin.

"I could hardly let you sleep in your clothes, they were filthy. So I had them sent down to be washed as well as sending out one of the servants to buy you some new ones."

I was about to speak when there was another knock at the door. I glared at it and Vlad laughed again as he got up to let in a group of three humans and a vampire dragging two clothes rails full of clothes between them.

They bowed to Vlad, ignoring the fact that both of us were barely wearing anything. He held his hand out to me and I gathered as much courage as I could as I stood up and walked over to him, all the while feeling very self-conscious of all the eyes on me.

The humans were obviously working hard to keep their faces neutral as they looked at me but the vampire made no such efforts. He was staring at my chest and leaned over to Vlad to compliment him on finding such a pretty human snack and asking him if I tasted as good as I looked in Romanian.

Vlad laughed and went to reply when I looked straight at the vampire and told him if he didn't take his eyes away from my chest I would put a stake in his heart before he could lean over taste me for himself.

The vampire looked shocked and apologized repeatedly but I was too preoccupied with the look Vlad was giving me to care. I waved the vampire away and the three men quickly turned and left us alone.

I turned to look at the clothes they had brought up when Vlad pulled me back to him, lifting me easily to wrap my legs around his waist as he crushed my lips with his own.

He carried my back to the bed and lay on top of me as his lips ran down my neck and his fangs grazed my earlobe as he whispered to me.

"I don't think anything has turned me on more than the love of my life verbally bitch slapping my brother in perfect Romanian."

He ground his hips up into mine in order to prove his point and I gasped in pleasure and dragged my nails down his back as I felt his rock hard erection pressing into me.

"I d-didn't know he w-was your brother!"

I was finding it hard to speak and think clearly as Vlad moved his hands down to start rubbing me and tease his fingers around the edge of my panties while I spoke.

Vlad chuckled and moved his lips down to my breasts as his fingers continued to work down between my legs with a skill that could only have been learnt over a very long lifetime.

I arched as he pushed the very end of his finger inside me and growled as he pulled it back out again with a devious smile on his face.

"You are so wet down here; can you feel it dripping down onto the bed yet?"

I moaned and arched off the bed again as he pushed two fingers right inside of me and started up a steady rhythm. His other hand reached around me to unhook my bra which he carefully removed and chucked across the other side if the room.

He slid a third finger in as his mouth latched onto my right breast and he sucked hard. I gasped as I felt the tug which seemed to come from a lot lower down.

Suddenly the door burst open and we pulled apart, Vlad pulling the duvet up to cover us. Three vampires who looked as old as the books made of animal skins you find in museums. They were all dressed in black leather with high collared capes and white hair.

Vlad looked at them with pure hatred in his eyes and hissed at them as they came to a stop at the end of the bed. The one in the middle who was obviously in charge bowed slightly and the others followed suit.

"What the hell do you think you are doing barging in here like this, I explicitly told you I did not wish to be disturbed."

"I am sorry your highness, but the council feel you are neglecting your responsibilities and I have been sent to remind you that there is still the matter of the slayer attack in England just moments before the vampire council arrived and your plans for the slayers guild. The council believes that it is more important for you to be in session rather than with your human pet."

Vlad went to reply but I placed my hand on his shoulder and sat up carefully before I spoke.

"Excuse me but I may be able to help with these matters, after all I was the one who instigated the attack in England. I can tell you now the slayers will have already moved their headquarters and decommissioned your spies, and any attack you launch will fail. And I am not a pet, I am a fully trained slayer and I advise you to watch your tongue before I remove it."

The oldest vampire gave me a look that would kill birds in mid-air, then bowed to Vlad again and left as quickly as he had arrived. The two vampires left apologized to Vlad for their master's behaviour and turned to follow him with a small bow.

Vlad turned to me and I flinched at the look he gave me. He turned his head away and stood to walk to the walk-in wardrobe they had now hung my clothes in. he reached out and picked up two outfits that had been lain out for us before walking back to me.

He dumped on outfit next to me and I looked up questioningly. He sighed and started to get dressed.

"Thanks to your lovely speech where you threatened my most lethal opponent and declared yourself as not just a slayer, but one who had caused the deaths of almost three hundred of my kind in just one attack, you now have a huge target pinned to your back. And if I leave you alone now someone is going to suck you dry in the blink of an eye, and since I have a council session I must attend, you are just going to have to come with me."

I gave him the iciest glare I could as I sat up, then I got out of the bed and started to get dressed in the stupid outfit they had placed out for me.

It consisted of a lot of black lace and leather and coupled with my long black hair and naturally pale skin I looked a lot like Vlad's sister before she was killed.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned round to see the pain etched all over Vlad's face, and I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing I was. I looked down and walked over to the wardrobe, but was stopped when Vlad put his hand on my arm.

"Don't change; you look beautiful like this, just like she did."

"I don't want you comparing me to your sister all the time."

"I won't, you are your own person. You just looked so much like her, but the longer I look the more I see how different the two of you are."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, then I took his arm and we walked out to the council chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The council chambers were located in the old throne room of the castle the vampires used as their main headquarters in Transylvania. It was incredibly cliché but I couldn't think of anywhere else where it would have had the same impact.

The beautiful stain glassed windows had been boarded up on the other side but someone had been thoughtful enough to wire up lights in between the glass and the wood so they could create the illusion of sunlight coming through the window. Put these with the high ceilings, rows of benches and the thousands of candles meant that it looked a lot like a church.

Vlad was watching me with a glint of a smile in his eyes even as he kept his face completely neutral. I winked at him and took his arm as he escorted me to the top of the room where there was a large carved throne with red velvet on the cushions.

As I watched, one of the servants came over and placed a chair next to it which was almost identical but slightly smaller and not as intricately carved. Vlad indicated for me to sit in the smaller chair before sitting in the throne next to me.

It took me 10 minutes to stop staring at the beautiful man sitting next to me, and even longer to keep my face straight every time I glanced at him. The chair was centuries old yet he looked so natural in it, it was like the chair had been carved specifically for him.

The room filled up slowly with the council members but they stood in front of their seats, waiting for the room to fill before bowing to Vlad and sitting down. A few of them threw curious looks at me but didn't comment on my presence.

The council session started and I tried to pay attention to what they were saying but I found my mind wandering back to what had been happening in the bedroom shortly before Vlad and I had been interrupted.

At the mention of my name I snapped back and focused on the debate which seemed to be the main focus of today's session. The council was trying to work out whether I would be a valuable enough to them or whether they should kill me after the attack in England.

I listened carefully before raising my hand to get their attention. Vlad gave me a hard look but I ignored them as I stood slowly and started walking into the middle of the room, looking as many of the councillors in the eye as I could as I spoke.

"Gentleman, it seems to me that you are trying to decide whether I would be any help to you in the war against my people. If you had been kind enough to ask, I would have been able to tell you that information myself. I will not help you to slaughter and enslave mankind, but I am very happy to help you find a diplomatic solution which will save lives on both sides."

All the councillors were looking at me with a mix of curiosity and hatred, and I stopped talking as one of them stood to face me.

"What you mean is that you are going to use your new position next to our leader to help bring us down from the inside. We all know you are the child of the great Eric Vanhelsing."

His voice was dripping with venom as he spoke my father's name, and slowly started to slide the thin wooden stake out from inside my sleeve. Then Vlad shifted in his seat and I turned to see him give a barely perceptible shake of his head, and I slipped the knife away again.

"I understand your hatred of my family councillor; we have killed hundreds of your people and despise your very existence on the earth. But you have also killed thousands of ours, and I do not wish to watch any more of my people die in an attempt to bring down the vampires. I also know that should we fail I would have to watch you slaughter even more innocent people and know I am the one to blame. Knowing this why would I risk trying to kill you all?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Vlad chuckle as the Councillor tried to think of a reply, before scowling at me and sitting down. I smiled and continued talking as if I had never been interrupted.

"I suggest that we work on creating a synthetic blood that is more to your taste as well as mixing it with genuine human blood, and then mass producing this so that we can satisfy the hunger of the vampires without risking human lives. For the meantime we can use the blood donor banks full of unwanted human blood to feed the vampires and reduce the number of humans getting bitten every day to feed you all. We could also bring the vampires and the slayers together to combine resources to help control the vampire population."

The room was silent as I looked at each of the vampires in turn then as I turned to Vlad he gestured for me to re-take my seat. As soon as I sat down he leaned over to whisper smugly in my ear.

"I have never seen anyone shock the entire council into silence, it's incredible!"

I winked at him then watched as he stood; the council members still so much in shock it took them a few seconds to register this and stand as well.

"Gentleman I think we should leave this session as it is and allow you the time you alone to your thoughts. We will re-start the session at this time tomorrow."

He gestured to me and I took his arm as we walked out of the room, the councillors following us with wide eyes and open mouths.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stormed back into Vlad's room, marching straight over to the wardrobe. Vlad followed behind me like a ghost as I changed quickly into some workout clothes then turned to face him as I pulled my hair harshly into a ponytail.

"Who the hell was that bastard insulting my father?"

Vlad watched me carefully before replying.

"That was just one of the councillors from one of the small islands round the world that is apparently an important part of our society. Now where the hell do you think you are going?"

I had turned and started packing up my slayers equipment into a bag, moving into the bedroom to grab my stakes, wood knives and other specialist equipment that I had hidden round the room and in various jackets or bags.

"I am going to train, you can come with me if you want but the number of weapons I have with and considering how pissed off I am you may get killed."

I slammed the door behind me as I made my way down to the gym, the few servants who caught my eye quickly moving on in fear.

I was happy to find the gym completely empty and had a room specially designed for target practice. I gave a smile that would scare children and opened my bag, setting up my equipment before setting the simulation as hard as it will go.

I stood in the middle of the room and calmed my breathing before the program started. I didn't hear the vampires gathering behind me during the next half hour of simulations, but when I finally finished the group behind me was over 50 strong, most of them council members.

I collected my gear quickly and walked out the door and into the crowd behind the glass panel, moving past the younger vampires who were struggling to hide the awe and fear in their eyes.

Suddenly my way was blocked by three of the vampires I recognised from the council chamber, one of which was the vampire I had verbally bitch slapped. I smiled at them politely as I spoke, making sure they couldn't see how much I wanted to put I stake in their hearts.

"Well hello there, how may I help you?"

"We were wondering if you would be interested in joining us for dinner tonight to discuss tactics with handling our joint peoples for when the council votes on your new motion. And we also wanted to congratulate you on becoming such a fine warrior in so few years."

I thought carefully before I answered, trying to decide if this opportunity was worth me risking my life for.

"Vladimir and I would be delighted to join you for dinner, along with two of my best slayers for my own protection of course. You wouldn't expect me to enter a large group of vampires alone would you?"

"Of course not. What time shall be expecting you at? I will need to know when to gather the other more important councillors and when to have my servants prepare dinner."

"I shall send a servant down to let you know after I have discussed it with Vlad."

The councillor bowed slightly as he stepped back, and I began to walk back to Vlad's chambers, before turning round for a second to ask one last question.

"You know, I never did catch your name."

"My name is Alexander Romanov, although unfortunately I am not actually related to the great Romanov family."

I nodded and turned away, gently sliding the stake I had been holding back up my sleeve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I strolled back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed almost instantly. Today had left me both emotionally and physically drained, and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep but I still had a dinner to go to and I needed to shower and change.

I dragged myself back up onto my feet and started moving towards the bathroom when I realised someone was already in the shower. I hesitated with my hand over the door handle before turning to grab one of my favourite stakes.

I slipped silently into the bathroom and looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor, and upon realising they were Vlad's I relaxed and quickly stripped off my clothes so they joined his on the floor.

I climbed into the shower and leaned forward to carefully plant my lips on his shoulder as my hands wrapped round his body and began to explore his chest. I felt Vlad shudder beneath me before turning round to look at me with eyes as dark as obsidian.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him as his lips found mine, one hand slipping down my leg to pull it up round his waist as his lips moved down my neck and he inhaled deeply.

"You smell amazing; I should help you to 'train' more often."

I chuckled slightly then pushed his hand gently off my leg before I spoke.

"As fun as it would be for our first time to be in the shower, I really do need to wash and so do you. Then I need to talk to you about dinner with the asshole from the council chambers earlier."

Vlad growled into my neck and I felt his fangs press into my skin at the same time as his erection.

"You really don't play fair, and there is no reason why I can't help you wash before I fuck you in the shower."

I smiled slightly and pulled his lips back to mine before pushing him away to reach round him for the shampoo. Suddenly it was lifted out my hands and I felt Vlad's member pressing up against my back as he started to wash my hair thoroughly yet gently.

I reached behind me to start stroking his hot penis as he worked, knowing perfectly well that it was giving him a few problems concentrating from the sounds he was making and the way he was slowly starting to thrust lightly into my hand.

He rinsed the shampoo out of my hair before giving into his desires and pulling my legs up and round his waist just as he slammed hard into me.

I cried out with pain which quickly turned to pleasure as he set a hard and fast pace, and I got the feeling he was trying to grind me into the wall. His breath was hot against my neck as our moans rang out loud enough to be heard from outside the bedroom.

His voice sent shivers up my spine as he whispered in my ear, his teeth grazing against and I found myself longing for him to bite me.

"Come on, I think you can shout my name louder than that."

I knew neither of us could hold on any longer, I could feel his thrusts becoming uneven and there was a pressure building up in my stomach.

Just seconds later I screamed out his name as I came hard, and watching me like this was enough to push Vlad over the edge as well. I felt him fill me up and was glad to remember I had taken my pill this morning as he pulled out of me and gently placed back down on my feet.

I held him close while we trembled slightly from the aftershocks, loving the way we fit together so perfectly.

I put my hand out and turned off the shower, and then Vlad lifted me and carried me through to the bathroom pausing only to wrap us both in two big white towels.

We began to dry each other, pausing every few seconds to kiss. Eventually we lay on the bed wrapped around each other in complete bliss before I remembered we had a dinner party to attend.

I sat up quickly, pulling Vlad up with me.

"We are supposed to be going to Alexander Romanov's chambers for dinner! He wants to discuss how to make my plan work before we put it before the council!"

Vlad groaned and pulled me back down on the bed.

"Did you really have to set that up for tonight? I was hoping we could spend some time alone in bed rather than discussing politics with worthless men like Alexander Romanov."

I punched him lightly on the arm then got back up and started moving towards the walk in wardrobe.

"Surely that shower was enough to keep you going for another two hours at most. Then we can make our excuses and have the rest of the night to ourselves."

I started pulling on a gorgeous sheer black dress as I spoke, smiling as I watched Vlad try to come up with a reason not to go to dinner. Eventually he gave up and pulled himself out of bed, growling at me as he walked past.


End file.
